The Empty Cigarette Box
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto finds Orochimaru smoking, how will he react? OroKabu if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**The Empty Cigarette Box**

**Hey, OroKabuLover here, decided to make a fic about Orochimaru and Kabuto smoking! Not enough of that around here.**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto.**

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled. He glanced at the clock. 11:23. Kabuto always came in to check on him every hour on the hour. And he was 23 minutes late. He knew that something was wrong. With a heavy sigh, the snake sannin got out of bed, put it his shoes on, and walked down the hallway. He went down to the lab first. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru growled. All he heard was his voice echo off of the stone walls. The medic was no where in sight. The snake master sighed and started to head outside, he needed some fresh air. He walked outside and smelled the fresh air. He walked around to his usual rock that he would sit on for hours and meditate on. "KABUTO!" He yelled, the young medic fell off of the rock and landed on the ground. He stood up and brushed the dirt, dust, and grass off of him.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" The otonin asked.

"Where have you been?"

"Out here sir, I needed some fresh air."

"Me too." The sannin said as he sat on his usual rock. He heard a metallic click and turned his head around. "KABUTO!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke." The otonin replied as he pressed the cigarette to his lips, inhaled, released the cigarette, and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Since when do you smoke?

"I only smoke when I am stressed."

"Really?" The snake master asked.

"Yes, I come out here to smoke though, so I am not smoking in the house."

"Good." Kabuto sat down on the ground, he pulled out the box of cigarettes and pulled out a cigarette.

"Want one?" Kabuto asked as he held a cigarette out to his master.

"Why not, been a while since I have smoked."

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I used to, but I got off of it."

"Oh." Kabuto hands the cigarette to his master along with the lighter. The young medic took another deep breath, and exhaled a puff of smoke. Orochimaru popped the cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He tossed the lighter back to Kabuto and inhaled quickly. He pulled the cigarette out and started coughing. Kabuto shot up, and tried to assist his master. "Take lighter breaths. It's been a while since you have smoked, so your body isn't used to it." Once his master stopped coughing, he sat back down. They st there for hours, chatting, sharing, reminiscing, laughing, and joking. Next thing they knew, they were out of cigarettes. And the soft side of Orochimaru that Kabuto was just getting to know, disappeared. He walked back into the house. They never spoke of it, and they never smoked together again. In remembrance of the part of Orochimaru that no one knew about, Kabuto still holds on to that empty cigarette box.

**AN: How did I do? Did this in biology! Please review! Review I say! Or else I will have to use the force on you!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Cigarette

**The Last Cigarette**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Hey, yes, this is the sequel to 'The Empty Cigarette Box'. Enjoy, I know that it is short, but I am tired and it is almost time for bed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru nor Kabuto, if I did, Orochimaru would not have died in the first place, and Itachi and Sasuke would have been married!**

Kabuto was walking down the halls back to Orochimaru Sama's room. A cigarette in his mouth, the medicine in his hand, he got closer and closer to the door. Once he got there though, he saw blood everywhere. He dropped the medicine on the floor and ran over to him.

"Orochimaru Sama! Speak to me!" He yelled as he cradled his masters head in his arms. He got a slight pulse from him, but it was very faint. His master opened his eyes slightly, the bright, shining, golden orbs, were now dull. Tears dripped down onto Kabuto's lenses.

"Do not cry over me Kabuto, I am not worth it. I never treated you the way that you treated me."

"But you gave me the one thing that no one has ever gave me."

"What's that Kabuto?"

"A friend." Orochimaru smiled. He slowly raised a hand up to meet Kabuto's face, he ran his fingers through his hair, then ran his fingers down his face to his cheeks, he slowly slipped the cigarette out of his medics mouth and placed it in his own. He took a puff and put it back into Kabuto's mouth.

"Don't ever smoke with anyone, got that?"

"I will never smoke again." Kabuto said as he put the cigarette out. Kabuto hugged his master. And with that said, Orochimaru died. Leaving Kabuto to have to fend for himself, all alone in the world, and true to his word, never again did he smoke.

The cigarette that they both shared is now in his dresser drawer, along with that empty carton, but it is not empty anymore, it contains the first, and unfortunately, the last cigarette that they ever shared.

**AN: That was so sad! Please Review! COOKIES!**


End file.
